Escarmiento
by Miss Bratty
Summary: Porque todos en el Cuartel General sabían que lo único capaz de hacer escarmentar -a un mucho más una corte marcial-  al altanero Edward Elric era una llave inglesa.


**Negación: **Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece Hiromu Arakawa, solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia.

**Sinopsis: **Porque todos en el Cuartel General sabían que lo único capaz de hacer escarmentar -a un mucho más una corte marcial- al altanero Edward Elric era una llave inglesa.

**Pareja: **Em… esta vez se las debo, en realidad lo hice sin pensar mucho en ello.

**Escarmiento**

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, brazo y costillas rotas, un ojo morado y el pie dislocado había sido el diagnóstico del médico. Pero aún con todo eso la sonrisa continuaba presente en el rostro de Edward Elric; no había hombre más entusiasta en el mundo.

— Hermano, debes estar quieto— aconsejo Al— Y debes seguir las instrucciones del doctor.

— ¡Patrañas!, ese matasanos no sabe más de dos céntimos que yo— contesto, recostado en la cama del hospital— No necesitare más que tres días, solo eso—aseguro con total confianza.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

— ¡Acero! —irrumpió Mustang, con una mano levantada en forma de saludo, seguido por la teniente— Esta vez sí que has causado líos— menciono el coronel tomando asiento en una silla cercana, para después abrir el expediente que Riza Hawkeye le había pasado— Hora oficial, las cinco de la tarde; un preso sentenciado a muerte escapo de la cárcel, una alerta roja fue lanzada. ¿Estos datos son correctos?

Roy se detuvo, esperando a que Ed confirmara lo antes dicho.

—Si está escrito en ese papel, supongo que es verdad—respondió con altanería el mayor de los Elric.

— ¡Vaya _niño _mas bromista! — el futuro Führer revolvió los cabellos del joven— Pero dejémonos de bromas—aclaro su garganta y continuo leyendo— Una hora después de la alerta, el alquimista estatal Edward Elric localizo al prófugo; la persecución continuo, dando como resultado la captura del susodicho.

— ¡Por supuesto!, ningún objetivo escapa de mí— sentenció acero de manera arrogante.

—Los daños ocurridos durante esta misión aún no son calculados, pero puedo asegurar que estos superan los cientos, quizás hasta llegue a los millones—menciono de manera jocosa el coronel, provocando que toda la autoconfianza de Edward se esfumara— Pero no soy el tipo de hombre que agobia a un pobre _niño _convaleciente, por eso, como buen jefe que soy te he traído una maravillosa sorpresa

Acero ignoro por completo las palabras de Mustang, pensando, que quizás el hecho de haber trasmutado diez edificios para forma una enorme barricada no había sido su mejor idea. Lo más seguro era que ese maldito coronel lo usaría en su contra, pero de una forma u otra ese Roy Mustang buscaría la manera de sacarle provecho.

Los golpes provenientes de la puerta llamaron la atención de todos los presentes.

—Lamento interrumpir— se disculpo Winry desde la puerta— Espero no interferir con asuntos oficiales.

Los labios de Roy formaron una sonrisa, entregó el expediente a la teniente y se levanto de su asiento.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—Exclamo el coronel—Adelante, a fin de cuentas ya terminamos aquí—invito, dando un pequeño empujón a la joven mecánica y cerrando la puerta.

La sonrisa de Winry desapareció, al ver como sus preciados automails yacían en una esquina, completamente destrozados; sacando del bolso que lleva al hombro su llave inglesa de la suerte.

Una vez fuera, Riza observo a su superior de manera suspicaz.

—Coronel—hablo con tono serio— ¿Puedo saber qué está planeando?, supongo que esto tiene que ver con acero, ¿me equivoco?

Hawkeye sabía a la perfección que aquel hombre no dejaba escapar a nadie de sus tretas, si así podía llamarlas.

—Solo espera y veras—respondió a la joven teniente

El barullo proveniente de la habitación de hospital, provoco en Roy una ligera risilla; metió sus manos en los bolsillos y continúo su camino, seguido por la teniente.

Porque todos en el Cuartel General sabían que lo único capaz de hacer escarmentar -a un mucho más una corte marcial- al altanero Edward Elric era una llave inglesa.

¡Hola!, bien supongo que debo tener una explicación sencilla al hecho de que este one-shot no tiene una pareja en específico; la verdad en un principio estaba enfocada a ser un WinryXEd pero después de hacer muchos Royai, ¡No puede!, solo quería dejar eso claro.

Atte. Taiga-sama


End file.
